Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 3 All Hail King Griplock!
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: The Wild Kratts travel to the Alaskan coast to have a snowboard race, but ends up meeting an Alaskan King Crab. However, Gourmand is planning something up his cap as he captures the crabs. It's up to Crab Powers to save the day!


On the Alaskan coast, Chris, Martin, Rico and Nic were having a snowboard race.

"Woo-hoo! This is awesome!" said Martin.

"Hey, watch this move!" said Chris. He did a 360 in mid-air.

"Oh yeah? Well, check this out!" said Rico. He was headed towards an icy ramp, and jumped and held out his tongue while holding his snowboard in mid-air.

"Sorry boys, but this race is mine!" said Nic. He shot a blast of wind from behind which made him go faster.

"Hey, no fair!" said Martin.

"Well, time to start fighting fire with fire." said Rico. He put on his E-Brace, and summoned a fireball.

He held it next to snow, making it melt, and making him go faster. However, he didn't see the big rock in from of him. He tripped on it, causing him to knock over Chris, Martin and Nic.

"WHOAAAAA!" they all said, as they tumbled down the hill.

Meanwhile, Aviva and Shira were waiting down the hill.

"Where are they? I don't see them." said Aviva, as she looked through the binoculars.

"They should be coming. It's not like one of them used magic and caused a whole new problem." said Shira.

As if on cue, they heard the boys' screams.

"I stand corrected." said Shira.

The boys tumbled all the way to the finish line.

"Well, it looks everyone won." said Shira.

"WHAT?! No way, I was in first!" said Nic.

"No, you weren't. I was right next to you." said Chris.

"Clearly, you can't tell a real winner when see one!" said an annoyed Martin.

"Aww, come on guys. Everyone knows that I won." said Rico.

The guys continued arguing, while Aviva and Shira looked at them confused.

"You know what? I'm going to sit down and try not to be part of this conversation." said Shira.

When she was about to sit down, there was a red rock.

"Ooo, now this is a pretty rock." she said. But they, the rock suddenly grew legs and claws.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The Wild Kratts heard her shriek in fear. However, Martin and Chris were excited to see what it was.

"What is this?! Someone get this crab away from me!" said Shira.

"Shira, you should excited to see an Alaskan King Crab." said Martin.

"King Crab? So he rules over all the crabs?" asked Nic.

"No, silly. There just called that because of the size," said Chris, "King Crabs or _Lopholithodes Mandtii_ are known for their size, but only a few species get so big."

"Some crabs live near warm waters, but the Alaskan King Crab like the frigid cold weather." continued Martin.

"Wow, they sure have long legs and claws. They must weigh a lot." said Rico.

"Actually, King Crabs, like the Alaskan Crab, weigh as much as eighteen pounds, but they used those big claws to catch food." said Martin.

They noticed the crab go in the water.

"Hey, wait up, Griplock." said Martin.

"Griplock! Good one, Martin." said Chris., as they all went to the Tortuga.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gourmand was out, looking for his next meal.

"Hmm, I've always wanted make a crab recipe. Hmm, Alaskan King Crab legs with a garlic herb butter sauce. I think I'm going crab hunting." said Gourmand.

* * *

In the ocean, the crew went scuba diving with Griplock.

"So, what are crabs anyway? Carnivores, Herbivores, Omnivores?" asked Nic.

"Alaskan King Crabs are carnivores. They eat molluscs, fish, and sea urchins." said Chris.

"Urchins? Won't they get hurt?" asked Rico.

"The Alaskan King Crab has a super tough she'll, so the spines can't penetrate the skin." said Chris.

"Look, it caught a mollusk." said Aviva.

"How does it eat? It doesn't have any teeth." said Nic.

"Well," said Martin as he pulled a picture on his Creaturepod, "Crabs mainly use their claws to get their food, and also help put it in their mouths. When he the particles are small enough to digest, they go through an inner chamber called the gastric mill, where it's processed even more until it's absorbed or excreted."

"Whoa, this is cool. I think I can make something useful. Kratt Bros, you know what this means?" said Aviva.

"Alaskan King Crab Powers!" they said as they high-fived in unison.

" _Exactamente_ ," said Aviva, "I just need to modify the Hermit Crab disc with Alaskan King Crab features."

"Awesome! I'll go with you." said Rico.

"Us too!" said the Kratt Bros.

What they didn't know was that Gourmand was watching them

"Me and Nic will stay here and keep an eye on old Griplock." said Shira.

The rest of the team left. Then, Nic showed Shira an interesting feature of the E-Brace.

"Hey, Shira. Let me show you something." he said.

He held out her hand. "Activate Creature Telepathy!" commanded Nic. Her E-Brace glowed yellow, then it shot a blast at Griplock.

"Whoa, what just happened?" said Shira.

"Hmm, I'm still hungry." said a familiar sound.

"Wait! That can't be right. It sounded like I heard a voice from somewhere." said Shira.

"You did. It's due to the effect of try the Creature Telepathy. You can hear the thoughts and feelings of different types of creatures." said Nic.

"Wow, this cool. Wait until I tell the others." said Shira.

"Well, it looks like the Wild Kratt Croutons have some fresh meat." said Gourmand.

"Fresh meat?! Wait, your Gaston Gourmand, the chef that tries to cook endangered species. The Wild Kratts told me all about you." said Shira.

"Oh, looks like Lemon Girl and Stripe Boy are going to stop me." said Gourmand.

"First of all, my name is Shira, and this is Nic. Second, you are not going to get whatever you..." she was interrupted by a net.

"Hey, what are doing?!" asked Nic. But, he was captured by doughballs.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to take your precious King Crab." said Gourmand. He threw a net at Griplock.

Now, time to get cooking!" said Gourmand.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga, the rest of team was waiting on Aviva to finish the Crab discs.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Martin.

"In a few minutes, you guys. Be patient." said Aviva.

"Sheesh. Nic and Shira should've been here." said Chris.

However, Gourmand locked them in a cage.

"Oh great. Now what are we going to do? He took our Creaturepods." said Shira.

"But not our E-Braces. Remember, they have communication systems built in them. Why don't we call them." said Nic.

Shira put her yellow E-Brace on. "E-Brace, don't fail me now." she said. She touched a button on it, started to ring.

Back at the Tortuga...

"Well guys, I have great news. The Alaskan King Crab disks are ready." said Aviva, as the red orange disks came out.

"Awesome, but where is Shira and Nic? They've been gone for a long time." said Rico.

"Their not answering their Creaturepods. I'm starting to get worried." said Aviva.

Then, they heard a beep, but it wasn't coming from the Creaturepods.

"Wait, I hear something," said Chris, "It's coming from the the E-Brace!". He touched the button on his green E-Brace, and then a holographic picture came up. It show a holographic picture of Nic and Shira sitting in the cage.

"Whoa, these E-Braces really do work!" said Chris.

" **Yeah, but guys, you have listen very carefully. Gourmand has captured Griplock and many other King Crabs**. " said Shira.

" **He's also got us. He talking about making them as a crab dinner**." said Nic.

"Oh no! I knew he was going to try something like this. Kings crab species are threatened each day, just for meat. Many Alaskan King Crabs are eaten each day, mainly by humans." said Martin.

"Looks like Griplock needs us more than ever." said Chris.

" **Alright, I'll send the coordinates. But hurray**!" said Shira.

The picture went out. "Alright, time to power up!" said Martin, as he put on his CPS.

"Only one problem. Gourmand captured all of the the King Crabs. You can't activate your Powers without its DNA." said Aviva.

"But, we do have our E-Braces! It's the only option we have." said Chris.

"Well, I'm coming too. I need to practice with my fire powers." said Rico.

"Alright, since that's settled, time to save some Crabs!" said Chris.

"To the Creature Rescue!" said the Kratt Bros as them and the team rode out.

* * *

At Gourmand's restaurant ship...

"Time to cook these morsels." said Gourmand.

"Ugh, where are they? By the time they get here, Gourmand would've gotten his Crab dinner." whispered Shira.

"Don't worry, they'll find us. They have to come." whispered Nic.

"I'll start with you." said Gourmand. He went toward the cage.

"Forget it! You're not getting Griplock!" said Shira.

"Yes you will, or else..." said Gourmand, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Or else what?!" said Martin. The rest of the Wild Kratts came in just in time, as they rode on a wave.

"Guys!" said Shira and Nic.

"How did you get here?! I took their Creaturepods!" said Gourmand.

"My E-Brace, thank you very much." said Shira.

"Well..it doesn't matter. I'll defeat you croutons, and I'll cook my crabs!" said Gourmand.

"Not on my watch!' said Chris, as he charged at Gourmand with a vine.

"Well, well, well. This is just like our previous encounter when you had Crab Powers. You'll just sink like the rest of them." said Gourmand.

"I don't think so!" said Chris.

"Remember this?" Gourmand brought out the blender used in "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange" adventure.

"Oh no. I need to activate Crab Powers." said Martin. He went over to the cage and touched a crab.

"Activate King Crab Powers!" said Martin. In a flash, he was a humanoid version of the King Crab.

"Cool. Now to save Chris." he said.

Chris tried to hold on to the vine, but Gourmand kept tangling the vine. "Ugh, I can't hold on," said Chris, as the vine pulled him, "AHHHHHH!"

However, Martin cut the vine with his claws. Chris was about to fall in the water, but Martin caught him.

"Thanks, bro." said Chris.

"No problemo, dude." said Martin.

Rico went over to cage where Shira and Nic was in. He used his fire powers to melt the metal bars.

"Thanks, Rico." said Shira.

"Well Gourmand, it's six against one." said Martin.

"Oh really, what can you Kratt Croutons do to me?" said Gourmand.

He didn't see one of crabs cut the rope, which was holding a barrel of flour, and fell on his head.

"Oww, I can't see, I can't see!" he yelled. His vision was so impaired, that he fell in the icy water. The team laughed a bit.

"Oooh! Alright, you can have your crabs. I'm leaving!" said Gourmand.

* * *

Back at the Tortuga...

"Mission accomplished! We got the crabs back, and now their living free and in the wild!" said Chris.

"It's so nice to these dazzling animals live with in there natural habitat, and not being served as a main course." said Shira.

"Yeah, and with these guys getting smaller in numbers, we should make sure that each one of them counts." said Martin.

"Hey, speaking of making things count, we have a snowboarding competition we need to finish." said Rico.

"Are you still on that? We've decided that I'm the winner!" said Martin.

"No way, bro. I won and you know it!" said Chris.

"How many times do I have to tell you." said Nic.

They started arguing again.

"There's a whole lot to learn." said Aviva and Shira.

"You know what?!" said Aviva. She activated her E-Brace and blew them away with her wind. They fell in the water.

"That's it. No one wins." said Aviva.

"Aww, c-c-c-come on, Aviva." said Martin.

"You haven't heard m-m-m-my side of the story." said Chris.

"Guys, why don't w-w-w-we stop? This is j-j-j-just silly." said Nic.

"Nic is right. We can't l-l-l-let a little competition get in the w-w-w-way." said Rico.

"..You're r-r-r-right. Why don't we just call a tr-tr-tr-truce?" said Martin.

"Agreed!" the rest of them said.

"Now, why don't we get o-o-o-out of here before we become Wild Kratt p-p-p-popsicles!" said Martin.

"You're not lying." said Chris, as they all got out of the water. Martin, was about to knock on the door, but it opened.

"Hot cocoa, anyone?" asked Shira.

"Th-th-th-thanks!" they all said, as they received a cup and a blanket.

"Next time, let's go to Africa. We don't have to worry about getting frostbite." said Nic.

The whole team laughed as they departed.


End file.
